


DANCING TO THE TWINKLING OF THE STARS

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The two lovers have a dance in secret under the stars.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>FROM PROMPT TABLE A ON onceuponaprompt<br/>1.Midnight 2.Smile 3.Dance 4.Intelligence 5.24/7</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANCING TO THE TWINKLING OF THE STARS

Title: DANCING TO THE TWINKLING OF THE STARS

Author: sidhe_faerie

Rating: pg

Spoilers/Warnings: none

Characters/Pairings: Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White)/David Nolan (Prince James Charming)

Disclaimer: ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.

Summary: The two lovers have a dance in secret under the stars.

Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. FROM PROMPT TABLE A ON onceuponaprompt 1.Midnight 2.Smile 3.Dance 4.Intelligence 5.24/7

**DANCING TO THE TWINKLING OF THE STARS**

David waits under the toll bridge in the cold. He promised to meet Mary Margaret here at midnight. He looks at his watch and sees that its five minutes past. He looks around wandering what the holdup is.

There is a rustle of trees and a familiar form steps through. “David I know that I’m late I’m sorry. Emma was telling me about something that happened and I lost track of time.”

David holds out his arms to her. She rushed into his arms. “It doesn’t matter now that you are here. I just want to dance to the twinkling of the stars with you.”

Mary Margaret laughs. “Twinkling of the stars? My you are a poet.”

“Can’t you hear their music?” David smiled mischievously. He strikes a dancing posture. “Join me Mary Margaret.”

“Alright,” she took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. She giggled.

“I would dance 24/7 with you if I could.” David whispered in her ear.

They danced close to each other with their eyes closed for a while then they kissed. A flash of something like a memory went through their minds. It was a ballroom in a castle and they were dressed in beautiful fancy clothes and dancing.

They pulled away from each other quickly. Mary Margaret gasped as she realized that young Henry just maybe right. If Henry was right she just saw herself as Snow White and David as Prince Charming. Is she really the Snow White of the fairy tale legends?

David looked confused. “What was that? I saw you and me or I thought it was you and me dancing in a ballroom. Did you see it too?”

“Yes I did.” Mary Margaret said softly. “David, do you believe in fairy tales?”

“Fairy tales are children’s stories. Anyone with any intelligence knows that there is no such thing.” David shook his head to clear the image from his mind. “Evil queens and magic aren’t real.”

“Are you sure about that because I’m not?” Mary Margaret was still a little flustered by what she saw.

“Are you saying that what we saw was a fairy tale?” David looked at her incredulously.

“I believe that we did.” Mary Margaret smiled.

“Then what fairy tale did we see?” David was unconvinced.

“Snow White and Prince Charming. Mary Margaret smiled even bigger and then laughed.

David laughed. “I am not Prince Charming.”

“To me you are. Dance with me again.” Mary Margaret held out her arms. David came to her and they started dancing again with their eyes closed.

The bright glitter of the ballroom and the sweet sound of the music returned in their minds eye.

From atop the toll bridge, Emma stood watching them as they danced. She smiled.


End file.
